


The Tangled Web

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Companion Mash-Up Ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: loves_them_all, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an off-the-cuff excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt 'Martha / Tegan / The mile high club'.

Martha bent over the unconscious bodies of the pilot and copilot.

"I've done all I can for now," she said.

"Will they be all right?" Tegan asked, not entirely managing to hide the worry in her voice.

"We should know in a few minutes. And while we're waiting, can I have a word with you?"

"What about?" Tegan's defensive tone suggested she already knew.

"Your cover story. I appreciate you didn't want to panic the other passengers, but pretending you were dragging me off for a quick sexual encounter? I mean, really."

"I had to say _something_ ," Tegan replied. "It was all I could think of - apart from little things like the crew being unconscious and the plane going to crash. And it worked."

"All you could think of?" Martha gave her a long cool look. "Freud would have a field day with you. Why did you have to call me that name?"

"What name?"

"'Honey-bunny'," Martha said disdainfully.

"You try coming up with something better on the spur of the moment!"

"Oh, I will, don't you worry."

Fortunately, at this point, the copilot's eyes flickered, and both women were instantly focused on the problem at hand. Martha checked the man's pulse.

"Don't try to move," she said. "You're going to be all right." She examined the pilot, and looked up at Tegan. "They're out of danger. I'll stay with them in case whatever that thing was comes back for another go."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones. You've probably saved all our lives."

"I couldn't have done it without you. If your blood type hadn't matched I'd have had to start testing the passengers, panic or no panic. And you'd better rest for a bit; I had to take more from you than I'd have liked."

Tegan clambered, rather groggily, to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. "But I've got to get out there and make sure everything's OK."

"Have it your own way. You know what they'll think, though, if they see you like that?"

Tegan, already in the doorway, turned sharply and had to clutch at the frame for support.

"What?"

"That I was too much woman for you to handle. See you later... Brighteyes."


End file.
